Teletraan I
Teletraan I is the semi-sentient computer that runs the Autobots' spaceship/base, the Ark. Teletraan I has extensive communications abilities and can monitor Earth's television and radio broadcasts to search for news that may be of interest to the Autobots. It also operates the Sky Spy and was responsible for rebuilding and reactivating all the Transformers aboard the Ark in 1984. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon Teletraan I proved to be quite a capable mechanism for keeping the Autobots organised and up-to-date. It only has a few flaws, such as being unable to tell Autobots and Decepticons apart (it repaired everyone aboard when the Ark reactivated in 1984). Unsurprisingly for a computer belonging to a group of sentient robots, its verbal interface was very advanced. Teletraan I was quite likely destroyed when Trypticon crumbled the volcano surrounding the Ark in 2006. Its link, if any, with the Teletraan II computer is unknown. ''Beast Wars'' When inscribing his message into the Golden Disk, Megatron included the access codes to Teletraan I to carry out the attempt to destroy Optimus Prime before the Great War began on Earth. Blackarachnia managed to steal the codes, and after Megatron attempted to kill Prime, she used them to activate Teletraan I's repair equipment. Later, after the Maximals were forced to move into Mount St. Hilary after the destruction of the Axalon, Rhinox attempted to use Teletraan I's own shield system to protect their fortifications. However, Autobot technology and Maximal technology were too different to make a successful shield system. After Blackarachnia transferred the access codes to Optimus Primal, the Predacons took control of Primal using a device created by Tarantulas. After Megatron merged his Spark with his Decepticon ancestor and namesake, Tarantulas betrayed Megatron, and set Teletraan I to self-destruct. Blackarachnia attempted to deactivate the overload. Teletraan I deactivated the overload, and wished Blackarachnia to "have a nice day". ''2001 Robots in Disguise'' cartoon T-AI introduced herself to Koji as the daughter of Teletraan I. ''Transformers: Universe'' Teletraan I is the semi-sentient computer that runs the Autobots' spaceship/base, the Ark. Teletraan I proved to be quite a capable mechanism for keeping the Autobots organised and up-to-date. It only has a few flaws, such as being unable to tell Autobots and Decepticons apart (it repaired everyone aboard when the Ark reactivated in 1994). Unsurprisingly for a computer belonging to a group of sentient robots, its verbal interface was very advanced. In the year 2015, Teletraan I was disassembled on board the Ark and reassembled within Autobot City. T-AI introduced herself to Koji as the daughter of Teletraan I. The successor computer to Teletraan I is Teletraan II. Spelling / Pronunciation For many years, most Transformers fans spelled the computer's name with only one 'A', and often with a digit '1' instead of a Roman numeral 'I'. However, in recent years copies of original production documents from the cartoon have come into the hands of fans. In these original documents the name is almost always spelled with two As and a Roman numeral. In the Beast Wars series, initially the voice actors gave a new reading of the word, sounding a bit like "tele-tron" (like how in Beast Machines they pronounced Iacon "Eye-oh-kon"). Perhaps in response to dissatisfaction among fans, in the final episode of the series ("Nemesis Part 2"), Rattrap corrects Blackarachnia's "tron" pronunciation in an annoyed tone of voice. (To which Blackarachnia replies "Whatever!") Category:Computers Category:Cybertronian Technology